Enemies of Madness
by Cowgirl Of Egypt
Summary: The Master wouldn't really let himself die. No, not he. Spoilers for all episodes after The last of the timelords. Small Crossover with Torchwood. M for later chapter. Master/Doctor pairing.
1. In the mind

Page 3Chapter 1

The gunshot wound in The Master's chest was bleeding was bleeding quickly but it didn't matter, he had attached his mind to The Doctor's as soon as he'd been shot. He felt cruel as he gasped out the words, even though he'd wanted to say them for years, to the other timelord who was desperately begging him to regenerate. "Well look at that…" he said with a slight smile "I win." Then he forced his mind from his body into The Doctor, to wait without The Doctor's knowledge for a new suitable body. As soon as he was safely in The Doctor's mind his body died, becoming little more than an empty shell that had once been a timelord. The Doctor sobbed, believing him to be dead, leaving him as the last of the timelords. The Master created himself a form in The Doctor's mind, imagining the mind of his enemy as a large building holding The Doctor's secrets behind every door, and was shocked by the onslaught of the sorrow that The Doctor was feeling. Half of The Master, the sneakier and crueller part of him, didn't want The Doctor to know he was alive even feeling his sorrow whilst the other half of him wanted to alert The Doctor of his continued existence to pacify the devastated timelord. A small war ensued between each half of him which soon left the crueller part of him the victor, meaning that he wouldn't tell The Doctor he was alive.

It was a strange experience, being in the Doctor's mind, and although The Master would never admit it, he was enjoying himself. He could see everything The Doctor could see and could hear everything the timelord was thinking. He also had access to the Doctor's entire mind, all his secrets, all his memories and knowledge. It was amazing. He spent most of his time exploring The Doctor's mind, only once coming across a place he could not enter. The door to this part of The Doctor's mind was so firmly closed that The Master felt intimidated by it. He wondered what it contained. Memories of The Time War? Of Gallifrey? The Master stared at the door for hours on end, committing every detail of it to memory. The Master knew, though he was unsure how he knew, that beyond the door there was a secret that The Doctor feared greatly or was possibly unaware of. A secret that, if revealed improperly, could destroy The Doctor completely.

In a way The Master felt that he shouldn't invade his enemy's privacy by trying to force the door open but he was entranced. What secret was so important that The Doctor hid it from himself? Was it even that important? Was it merely of sentimental value?

Whilst The Doctor continued his life with a new companion, the fiery Donna Noble, The Master dwelled in his mind. Through The Doctor he watched many things. The fall of Pompeii, the return of the Daleks and Davros, the icy planet of the Ood. He listened to The Doctor's rambling, the Ood's song, Davros laughing and Dalek Cann's prophecies but, most closely, The Doctor's thoughts. The Master was surprised at how often he appeared in the timelord's thoughts at random intervals.

When The Doctor had to choose Pompeii or the world The Doctor made reference to him silently in his mind, replaying The Master's words from before. _…Mighty Civilisations burning. How did it feel? You must have felt like a God._

When The Doctor met Davros and the Daleks…_The Master worked with you once but now he's gone. Why did he ever work with you in the first place? I guess I'll never know…_

And, the time that most interested The Master, when The Doctor's voice had been stolen by the strange alien that dwelled in the diamonds on the planet Midnight, whilst being dragged away to been thrown outside and killed by the sun. _I'm going to die and timelords will be no more. Why wouldn't The Master regenerate? He would have continued the timelord race somehow. I'm sure of it. And he would have been helpful, a possible friend. Humans grow old and leave too soon. _During the time these thoughts were running through The Doctor's mind The Master felt terrible. The Doctor was obviously lonely, powerless and tired of smiling and acting happy. Was this truly his enemy? It couldn't be the true Doctor…could it? The Doctor never voiced such thoughts; maybe he was afraid of seeming weak.

The Master suddenly felt a pull towards the door that was always shut as the Doctor continued to panic and walked towards it. It took him a second to register it was ajar before hurrying towards it. It slammed just before he got close enough to touch it, the only thing that he had managed to see was a flash of black which could have been anything.

A few months later The Master couldn't take not knowing what was inside the door anymore and lost his temper. It was a few minutes after The Doctor had bid farewell to Jackson Lake that The Master stormed up to the door, determined, and tried to force it open. As soon as he tried he knew it was a mistake because he had immediately notified The Doctor of his presence. The Doctor stopped in his tracks, startled by the sudden attack, and surged his own mind-self towards the door. The Master retreated back and noticed a handsome young man passing The Doctor in the street, without really thinking about what he was doing he poured his mind into the young man, killing the unknown human's mind in a second. It was inevitable that The Doctor would guess what was happening because as soon as he began to transfer his mind into the man, the body jolted violently sending The Master tumbling to his knees as the body became his. It was a swift process, in one second the body that had once been a handsome male human became a handsome male timelord. The Master jumped to his feet, it was great to call them his own, and began to run to the TARDIS but The Doctor caught his arm and once again he stumbled to his knees.

The Doctor snarled a few timelord swearwords accidentally and The Doctor's mouth dropped open in shock. The Master stood once again but didn't try to run, he wouldn't be able to escape The Doctor's grip and he knew it. He glared at The Doctor, who quickly closed his mouth. "Hello Doctor," he sneered in a way that automatically told The Doctor who he was.

"M-master?" The Doctor spluttered eyes wide in surprise. The Master smiled, the familiar wave of dominance that he had not felt since he had been shot washing over him as The Doctor said his name. "Well done, you remembered my-" He was about to say name when The Doctor suddenly pulled him closer making their lips crush together in a kiss. The shock of it stopped The Master from pulling away instantly. It wasn't an intimate kiss but The Master didn't want it to happen and pulled away, but regretted pulling away instantly. It felt as though he'd just been kicked in the gut. He…he wanted another kiss. The Doctor's fist seemed to connect with his face out of nowhere and he went flying, landing a few feet away in the snow. He picked himself up and put a hand where The Doctor had hit him. "What the hell!" The Master growled "That hurt!"

"You were in my mind and you didn't even alert me? You bastard!" The Doctor shouted "You could have helped me! You could have at least told me you were there! You could have regenerated!" The Master rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I couldn't regenerate, I didn't have enough energy. Going into your mind was the only way to stay alive. I didn't want to tell you I was there because I knew you would just keep me in the TARDIS like your pet!" He smirked "At least I got quite a good welcome, baring the punch to the face." The Doctor blushed slightly.

"I thought I was the last of the timelords." The Master grinned.

"No such luck I'm afraid," he replied, watching The Doctor's reaction carefully, the other timelord appeared to be thinking. He bit his lip, waiting for The Doctor to say something. He cursed himself silently in his head. Never before had he wanted The Doctor's approval, what had being in the other timelords mind done to him? He smiled slightly when he remembered what he had discovered and waited in silence for The Doctor. Wait a minute – silence? Where were the drums? The constant call to war? He listened expectantly but could only hear his thoughts. Suddenly The Doctor spoke. "I guess you'll have to travel with me in the TARDIS" The Master nodded.

"Fair enough. I can't escape you any better than you can escape me so it's easier to give up…but tell me Doctor, what was behind that door?" The Doctor led him to the TARDIS. "I can't tell you that. It's personal," The Doctor replied, opening the TARDIS door and stepping inside. The Master followed, shutting the door behind him. "You'll tell me in the end," he grinned "After all, you can't resist my charms," he added with a chuckle.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The Doctor retorted. The Master was not convinced.

"Sure you don't Doctor, sure you don't."


	2. Clothes

Page 2Chapter 2

The Doctor had busied himself with the TARDIS controls soon after The Master had asked him about the door that had been in his mind that was so tightly closed. The Master sat down in a chair watching him, even though he knew it would make The Doctor uncomfortable. "Why don't you go get changed?" The Doctor asked after a few minutes. "If I know you as well as I think I do then you'll hate the clothes you are wearing." The Master looked down at his clothes and saw The Doctor was right. _Damn it_, he thought, _The Doctor knows me too well. _The Master stood up scowling. "You're right," he said with a sigh "I'll be back in a few minutes to annoy you." The Doctor carried on with what he was doing, trying to pretend he wasn't listening, but The Master noticed the faint smile of amusement that pulled at The Doctor's mouth at his words as he left the control room for the huge wardrobe of the TARDIS.

As The Master went through the racks of the TARDIS' walk in wardrobe he thought about the absence of the drumming in his mind. It was uncomfortably quiet without it. He tried to remember when it had stopped but couldn't. He decided that it must have been because of the long time in The Doctor's mind that had cured him of it. This brought on another question. Why was he not trying to kill The Doctor? After pondering on this for a few minutes The Master came across the simple and surprising answer. He didn't want to. And he felt something very different towards The Doctor now… It was as if the reason had disappeared with the drums. Maybe the reason had been the drums. It didn't matter now anyway. He was in the TARDIS now, travelling with The Doctor as a companion and not in said timelord's mind.

The Master continued his search through the TARDIS' seemingly endless racks of clothes, trying to find a suitable outfit. He'd almost given up when he noticed another door. He was sure that that door hadn't been there a second ago but shrugged, hopefully he would find some suitable clothes in there. He opened the door and stepped inside.

It took a second for him to register what exactly was in the room at first, but when he realised he gasped. The room was full of odd items, including clothes, but that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was that they had used to be _his._ His belongings from Gallifrey. He vaguely wondered why The Doctor had these items until he noticed some of the clothes that he hadn't worn since both him and The Doctor had been at school. He walked over to them and picked up a shirt, examining it with a soft smile that hadn't graced his features in decades. He sighed, replacing the shirt carefully back on the chair it had been folded on and looked around the room. Although he had never entered the room before that moment he felt as though it held many old memories. Not all of them pleasant, but all of them significant. He turned; looking at the door he had just entered the room through and frowned. An unfamiliar set of clothes were hanging from a hanger from a hanger on the door. A post-it note stuck onto them. He hurried over and read the note with a smile. The note simply said "Very likely The Master would wear." He pulled off the post- it note then carefully took the clothes off the hanger. The Doctor was right. The Master loved them. The clothes were simple, black trousers, a white t-shirt and a smart plain black suit jacket but The Master liked that kind of outfit. He changed out of the ridiculous clothes he was wearing into the new clothes as quickly as he could, dumping the offending clothing in a bin. Then he found a mirror to admire his new appearance in.

He scrutinised his figure carefully. He was slim, not as slim as The Doctor; thank god, but just small enough to be called wiry. He was also quite tall. That was good but on the downside was his hair. In his haste to escape The Doctor he had made his body a blond guy! He'd always hated blond hair. It made him feel girly. His eyes were nice though, at least they were brown. He looked in the mirror for a couple more seconds before heading back to the control room. The Doctor was still fiddling with the TARDIS controls.

"What's taking so long?" The Master asked. The Doctor jumped, he'd been concentrating so much that he had obviously not heard The Master come into the control room, he recovered quickly before answering. "I was setting the controls to only work for me. I don't want you going crazy and taking over the TARDIS again, thank you very much. The poor TARDIS has only just got over that." The Master smiled slightly. He was not about to try cannibalising the TARDIS again anytime soon. Once was quite enough. "I'm so pleased that you trust me," he told The Doctor, voice dripping with sarcasm. His voice became serious as he continued but his eyes sparkled. "Thanks for the clothes by the way." The Doctor glanced at him and his eyes widened. "That's okay," he replied casually. The Master smiled.

"It's interesting that you have so much of my old stuff, I've never seen this outfit before though." _Why? Why did you buy it Doctor? You must have bought it. _

"Really?" The Doctor asked eyes in the TARDIS and setting their destination. He looked annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, did you buy it?"

"I must have," The Doctor seemed to be having trouble keeping his voice light and conversational; it was close to a snarl. The Master was enjoying himself thoroughly. "It had a post-it note stuck on it," he said struggling not to laugh.

"Hmmm?" The Doctor half-growled back through clenched teeth.

"It said it was something I would wear. Why would it say that?" The Doctor slammed a lever down with a bit more force than necessary.

"Couldn't imagine why."

"Really?" The Master grinned, The Doctor looked seriously annoyed. It was fantastic! The Doctor glared at him. "I thought I was the last of the timelords. It made me feel better, buying things for other timelords," he told The Master angrily. The Master stopped grinning in surprise.

"You bought things for those who you thought were dead because you were lonely?" he asked, starting feel bad. The doctor nodded.

"It helped me slightly, stopped me from getting sentimental." The Master was silent for a few moments, unsure of what to say. When he finally decided what to say he didn't get a chance. "We're here!" The Doctor said grinning and grabbing his coat. The words The Master was about to say died in his throat, replaced by words more suitable to the turn in the conversation. "Where's here?" he asked. The Doctor's eyes glittered.

"Telonedes."


	3. Telonedes

Page 3Chapter 3

Telonedes was home to an old race of creatures called the Rabetim, blue skinned humanoids with 4 arms that only ate the eggs of a bird named the Ewiwag which was exclusive life to Telonedes. As a young boy The Master had adored the Rabetim and their way of life. It had always fascinated him. Until after the Time War, of course, when the Rabetim turned their back on the timelords in favour of the Daleks in a vain hope of being protected by the mutilated race of killing machines. "Why are we here?" The Master whined as he followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS. The Doctor locked the TARDIS door behind him. "We're here because you used to adore this planet and you need to forgive them, it also has some fantastic views and it's the first blood sunset in 1000 years." The Master couldn't help but be impressed at the last part. "A blood sunset? The collision of the Telonedes sun and a moon creating a cascade of light? Are you serious?" The Doctor nodded.

"Yep, I wouldn't miss it. It's meant to be the saddest and most beautiful thing ever since the universe was created."

"Of all the people to take to watch a blood sunset you chose me? Very Romantic," The Master replied sarcastically. His voice was softer than normal, he was actually rather touched.

"We could always leave," The Doctor told him quickly. It would be a shame to miss the sunset but he didn't want The Master to get the wrong impression. The Master frowned, wrong- footed. "No, no, I'm just surprised, that's all." he assured The Doctor. The Master hadn't meant that he didn't want to see the sunset. A blood sunset was a rare sight. Even for a timelord. The Master wasn't going to miss the opportunity just because he was going to see the sunset with The Doctor. In fact, seeing a blood sunset with The Doctor didn't sound unpleasant at all. It sounded rather enjoyable, even if it was a bit romantic. The Master glanced around. The TARDIS had materialised on a large hill covered in soft purple grass with a breathtaking view of a city below. The Master sat down on the grass, making himself comfortable, and The Doctor joined him a few seconds later. They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute.

"How long until the sun sets?" The Master asked breaking the silence. The Doctor glanced at the clear green sky with it's bright white sun with a smile.

"About 10 minutes" he told The Master, who sighed.

"What do we do until then?" The Master asked "Talk?" The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Maybe it'll be good for us to get to know each other a bit more," he said with a smile. The Master bit his lip. Talking would mean letting his guard down near The Doctor. Was he ready to do that? _Yes,_ a voice in his head whispered, _but carefully. He's just The Doctor after all. Your Doctor._ "I guess so…" The Master replied slowly "It can't cause any harm, what do you want to talk about?" The Doctor thought for a moment.

"How about you explain the drumming you always hear?" he said after a minute. The Master frowned.

"It's disappeared," he confessed "I don't know where to and I don't know how. It's just gone."

"Really? That's strange." The Doctor looked as baffled as The Master felt.

"It can only be a good thing," The Master continued "I mean, I no longer feel the need to kill you. Maybe that was connected to the drums."

"Maybe," The Doctor replied, running a hand through his hair in thought "When did you stop hearing them?"

"When I went into your mind because I couldn't regenerate," The Master told him "How can you stand the silence? It's too quiet." The Doctor shrugged.

"I'm used to it. I wonder why you went loopy…"

"I was not loopy thank you very much!" The Master complained. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Okay…what do you want me to call it? Insane? Demented? Psychotic? Mad?" he asked. The Master glared at him.

"I was none of those. I was a victim. A victim of the drums." The Doctor sighed.

"That you were, Master that you were."

"Stop repeating yourself. I heard the first time," The Master said with a grin, shoving The Doctor playfully. The Doctor shoved him back. "I quite like being a broken record. Maybe I can drive you insane that way."

"Keep dreaming! You could never drive me insane. You could annoy me but never drive me insane," The Master said with a laugh. Seconds later they were both laughing and The Master was enjoying himself thoroughly. "I missed this," he said suddenly.

"Missed what?" The Doctor asked, frowning slightly.

"Laughing and joking with you. Without the drums constantly ruining everything with their rhythm," The Master answered "And without trying to kill you," he added with a cheeky grin. The Doctor laughed and looked up at the sky.

"The sunset should be in a few minutes," he told The Master quietly. The Master crossed his legs like a primary school child. "Know what way the view will be the best?" he asked and The Doctor pointed South- West, dropping his arm once The Master had followed where he was pointing. "Righto," The Master said, swivelling around to face South- West eagerly. The Doctor felt an amused smile pull at his lips. No one would have thought The Master was over 900 years old if they judged him by his behaviour. He was more like a child waiting for a packet of sweets. The Master caught The Doctor's eye and The Doctor looked away quickly. "Why are you watching me?" The Master asked curiously, his brown eyes sparkling.

"I wasn't," The Doctor replied quickly, too quickly.

"I saw you watching!" The Master insisted.

"You couldn't have because I wasn't watching you. It may have seemed like I was watching you but I wasn't because if I was watching you I would miss the sunset." The Doctor turned whilst sitting to face the direction that the sun would set, accidentally brushing The Master's hand with his own. He blushed slightly, moving his hand away quickly; he really didn't want to give The Master the wrong impression. The Master gave him a quizzical look before turning back to face the almost sunset. The Doctor frowned at himself and put a hand to one of his blushing cheeks, he could feel it was slightly heated. Why was he blushing exactly? All he'd done was touched The Master's hand for goodness sake! The Doctor's frown deepened in thought and he shifted uncomfortably. _It's the door. It must be. _He glanced at The Master quickly and a rush of feelings he had never wanted to feel took his breath away. _No, Doctor, no. He tried to kill you remember? More times than you can even remember. _ _You can't fall in love with him again. _He sighed. _Too late._ The Doctor glanced at The Master again, defeated. _Maybe it will be different this time. Maybe he'll love me back. _The Doctor was slightly surprised at himself. He hadn't expected to fall for The Master again after all the pain the other timelord had caused him. He vaguely wondered whether he should tell The Master this time and what The Master would think of his feeling if he did. He decided he couldn't. He wouldn't dare through fear of The Master hating him for it, or trying to leave. He didn't know that The Master was having the same sort of thoughts about him, though The Master's thoughts were anything but innocent.

_Why is he blushing? Maybe he likes me…Urgh! I sound like a teenager with a crush but still…maybe he does. _The Master cursed himself for being so hopeful. He had always admired his Doctor and always thought of him as his Doctor – as a possession of his. That was why he got such a kick out of The Doctor using his name. He felt in control. He'd never know why until he'd gone into The Doctor's mind and first found memories of Rose Tyler. The jealousy that had spiked through him had alerted him straight away of his feelings. I had shocked him at first to know that he loved The Doctor but buy the time Rose found a way back to The Doctor it felt as natural as breathing and he wanted nothing more than to rip Rose Tyler's eyes out. He had been extremely pleased when The Doctor had left her, once again, at Bad Wolf Bay. And now, waiting for the sun to set with The Doctor sitting just inches away from him he was finding it terribly difficult to keep his thoughts pure. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips. To run my hands through that wild brown hair. I wonder how good it would feel to make him moan my name whilst I screwed him senseless. _The Master shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts that were invading his mind. He couldn't stand it. _I need to find out. I have to find out if he'll love me back._


	4. Mine now

Neither The Master nor The Doctor actually noticed when the sun did set, destroying a moon, they were too wrapped up in thoughts of each other. When the sun had set The Doctor was the first to notice. "We better get back to the TARDIS," he said, standing up. The Master jumped. "What? Sorry, I was in my own little world…" _Where you were the star attraction. _

"I said we better get back to the TARDIS," The Doctor told him grinning. The Master nodded and stood up swiftly, a not so subtle plan to seduce The Doctor forming in his not very innocent mind. The two timelords walked to the TARDIS in silence and The Master put his plan into action as soon as they were both inside and the door was shut. He stepped to opposite The Doctor smirking slightly and looked the other timelord straight in the eye and placed his hands gently on The Doctor's shoulders. The Doctor frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked. The Master didn't answer, just slipped the Doctor's long brown coat of his shoulders. The Doctor stepped back and pulled his coat back on. "Stop it!" The Master grinned.

"You don't mean that. You like it really."

"No I don't!" The Doctor lied. The Master stepped forward again so that they were so close The Doctor could smell the unique scent of the other timelord. Their lips were merely a centimetre apart, if either of them moved forward just slightly they would touch. The Master smiled before suddenly closing the gap between them, kissing The Doctor fiercely. The Doctor responded parting his lips as The Master tried to force them open. The kiss soon became a fight for dominance, their tongues clashing against each other in a battle for supremacy until The Doctor felt The Master push him against one of the TARDIS walls. "No fair!" he gasped, breaking the kiss. The Master laughed softly. "Who said anything about being fair?" he whispered, slipping off The Doctor's coat properly and throwing it a nearby chair. "Be careful with the coat! I love that coat!" The Doctor complained and The Master rolled his eyes.

"I prefer you without the coat," he growled pulling The Doctor's lips to his, using the other timelord's tie to pull him in. This time The Doctor let The Master control the kiss and explore his mouth. He shivered slightly when The Master ran his tongue over The Doctor's teeth and The Master smiled, pulling back so that his lips were just millimetres from The Doctor's. The Doctor began to panic inwardly, a terrible thought crossing his mind all of a sudden. _What if this is a joke or a dream?_ The Master looked into his eyes for a moment before speaking. "Doctor, My Doctor," he whispered placing a chaste kiss on The Doctor's lips.

"Master?" The Doctor replied breathlessly, eyes wide and confused. It was obvious that he was unsure whether The Master was serious or not. The look on his face made The Master think that he had often had dreams like this. The thought almost made The Master smile but he didn't, the uncertainty The Doctor was feeling was too easy to see. The Master sighed and stepped away from The Doctor so that the younger timelord was no longer pinned to the wall. The loss of contact made The Master feel a little colder, like he needed The Doctor to keep warm but he ignored the feeling, concentrating on making The Doctor sense the reality of the situation. "This isn't a dream Doctor. It's real," he said. The Doctor frowned, and then smiled.

"It's…real?" he asked hesitantly, his face lighting up in a way that made the Master almost melt on the spot. The Master slammed The Doctor against The wall again.

"Yes, it is," he said, ripping off The Doctor's suit jacket.

"Master!" The Doctor protested "I really don't think-" The Master silenced him with a bruising kiss that left The Doctor gasping for air.

"Screw what you think," The Master muttered removing The Doctor's tie and starting to undo the buttons of The Doctor's shirt. The Doctor tensed as The Master undid the buttons, drawing in a sharp breath when The Master took it off him completely. The Master ran a hand down The Doctor's now exposed chest, making the Doctor shiver. "What do you want?" The Doctor asked quietly and The Master smiled. The answer was simple.

"I want you." He captured The Doctor's lips in a kiss once again, biting down on the younger timelord's bottom lip gently. The Doctor moaned slightly and that was what The Master needed. The invitation to do more. His hands snaked into The Doctor's wild brown hair and clenched tightly, trapping the other timelord in his embrace. The Doctor challenged his dominance slyly, without him realising until his back was pressed against the TARDIS control desk and the Doctor was holding him there. The Doctor broke their kiss grinning. "Well look at that Master, seems like I'm controlling you," he said cheekily. The Master growled, grabbing The Doctor's belt and reversing the grip so he and The Doctor switched places.

"I'm in control," he told The Doctor in a husky voice, distracting The Doctor with another kiss. The Doctor kissed him back automatically, enjoying the contact, until he heard the unmistakeable click of handcuffs closing. He pulled out of the kiss and looked down at his wrists which were now handcuffed together and to the control desk then back to The Master. "Sneaky. Why do you have handcuffs?"

"To punish people who question my authority," The Master said with a smirk. The Doctor tilted his head to one side looking straight into The Master's eyes.

"Do I need to be punished Master?" The Master smiled at The Doctor and walked over to the younger timelord's tie retrieving it off the floor. "Yes," he said walking back towards The Doctor grinning "I'm going to punish you Doctor until you're begging me to take you, then I'll take you. Hard, fast and rough, and when you come you'll be screaming my name." He blindfolded The Doctor with the tie, still grinning. He was going to enjoy this. After checking the tie blindfold was secure and that The Doctor couldn't see anything that he was doing The Master began to slowly unbuckle The Doctor's belt, smiling when the younger timelord's breathing hitched slightly. Once it was removed he dropped it to the floor and, leaving The Doctor waiting, removed his own clothes neatly and put them on the chair he had thrown The Doctor's coat. Then he silently crept back to The Doctor, surprising the other timelord when he pulled his head back, nibbling at the Doctor's neck to create a love bite. He smiled once he had finished. "Now you're mine." Under his blindfold The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I was yours long before now." The Master smiled and removed The Doctor's trousers.

"You've always been mine." Suddenly a loud tune echoed around the TARDIS, locating the source of the noise The Master pulled a mobile phone out of The Doctor's freshly discarded trousers. He grinned at The Doctor evilly before answering it and setting it on loudspeaker. The Doctor glared at him. "Doctor?" the voice of Martha Jones rang through the TARDIS. The Doctor swallowed and, without taking his eyes off The Master, replied. "Martha Jones! Didn't we part only a day ago?" The Master gave him a devilish smile and trailed a hand down The Doctor's body gently, not once taking his eyes off The Doctor's face. The Doctor arched towards his touch involuntarily and bit his lip, struggling to listen to Martha and not to moan.

"Well for you maybe," Martha said "For us it's been almost a month."

"Right…what's wrong?" The Master began a slow trail of kisses, licks and nips on The Doctor's body, his hands gently caressing the timelord with feather light touches. The Doctor's concentration on Martha was beginning to slip, the only words he heard from her reply being "unknown object" He breathed deeply but even so he gasped out his answer breathlessly.

"You want me to identify it?" The Master grinned evilly, continuing his downward journey of The Doctor's form and pulling off The Doctor's underwear, freeing the younger timelord's growing erection.

"Doctor…Are you okay? You sound out of breath," Martha asked, her voice laced with worry. The Doctor struggled to steady his erratic breathing with little success.

"I'm…fine," he gasped, choking back a moan as The Master ran his tongue along his inner thigh. He knew what was next. He pleaded to The Master silently with his eyes but The Master wasn't waiting and with a cruel grin took The Doctor's now throbbing erection into his mouth. The Doctor couldn't stop himself letting out a small yelp.

"Oh!" he half-moaned, cutting Martha off mid-sentence. After a pause she spoke again. "Doctor, what's going on?" she demanded. The Doctor bit his lip once more. What could he say? I'm busy trying to get laid by the timelord who once held your whole family and me prisoner for a year whilst taking control of the world? He settled for a lie. "The TARDIS is a bit annoyed with me. Keeps giving me electric shocks," he lied panting slightly. Damn The Master was good! Too good. He had to get off the phone before he lost his self control.

"Right…I'll see you soon then?" Martha said slowly.

"Yes, once I've sorted out the TARDIS." The Doctor bucked his hips, further into The Master's mouth and The Master began to deep throat him so skilfully that The Doctor couldn't remember his own name. He was close, so close to his climax he could practically feel himself coming. The Master felt around for the phone and hung up on Martha before moving away from The Doctor who groaned. "No, come back" he complained, The Master grinned.

"So Doctor, are you ready to beg yet?" he asked, eyes glinting mischievously. The Doctor looked at him with dilated eyes.

"Please Master? That doesn't tell me what you want," The Master teased, amused by how lust driven The Doctor was.

"Anything! Untie me, fuck me, or I'll fuck you. For crying out loud. Please Master please!" The Doctor begged all sense of dignity gone. The Master was unclipping the handcuffs restraining him in a flash and as soon as he was free The Doctor pull The Master into a desperate kiss. The Mater smiled against his lips, refusing to part his own so The Doctor's tongue could explore his mouth. The Doctor groaned in frustration, pulling back. "Why won't you let me kiss you properly?" He whispered, gently easing down The Master's underwear. "You want this as much as I do." The Master grinned at him.

"I'm going to do this my way," he said brushing his fingers against the sensitive skin of The Doctor's thigh. The Doctor took in a sharp breath at his gentle touch.

"I'm sure I'll enough it either way," he replied as The Master's hands wandered over his body.

"Yes, I'm sure we both will," The Master said. Without warning he turned The Doctor round and pushed him against the nearest wall. "Like I said Doctor. Hard, fast and rough. The Doctor whimpered slightly and The Master placed a finger in his mouth coating it in saliva, making a mental note to get some lube for next time. Once he'd coated his finger he pushed it into the Doctor's tight entrance. The Doctor gasped in pain but his gasps soon turned into moans as The Master began to move his finger in then out in quick rhythm, each time just brushing the spot that he knew would drive The Doctor crazy. (He'd taken the liberty of looking thought that part of the Doctor's mind that could tell him about that sort of thing) He added a second finger, not bothering to wet it in his mouth, eliciting a louder moan from The Doctor. "Master…I-" The Doctor moaned again, interrupting himself and The Master smirked. He added a third finger causing The Doctor to moan even more. "More!" The Doctor gasped "I need more!" The Master smirked as The Doctor continued to moan and gasp, bucking back to push his fingers even further. He continued to prepare The Doctor until he was unable to wait any longer. The Master removed his fingers and The Doctor began to protest immediately. The Master ignored the protests, quickly repositioning himself and, without warning, thrust himself into The Doctor. The Doctor gave out his loudest moan yet at the sudden entry. "God Master!" Before The Doctor could fully adjust to the new position The Master began to thrust roughly, enjoying the feel of being inside The Doctor and the delicious moans The Doctor was making.

This was too much for The Doctor. The Master hit his prostate with every thrust and was somehow stroking his aching erection with enough force to make his vision blur. The Doctor came long and hard, shouting The Master's name in ecstasy as The Master had said he would, while the other timelord continued to thrust into him. Then he went limp, reduced to an exhausted but satisfied mess. The Master continued to pound into The Doctor until with one final thrust he came too, filling The Doctor's body. Both timelords then slid to the floor, sated. They stayed on the floor for several minutes before the Doctor stood carefully.

"Where are you going?" The Master asked getting up from off the floor. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Shower," The Doctor replied. The Master grinned cheekily.

"Round two already?"

"Due to you answering the god damn phone we have to go see Martha so…not until later." The Master groaned in annoyance.

"Do we _have _to go?" he whined.

"Yes"

"You'll pay me back later, even if you don't want to," The Master vowed. The Doctor smiled.

"I look forward to it."


	5. Torchwood

The Doctor and The Master were soon clean and, much to The Master's dismay, fully dressed and The Doctor was setting the TARDIS controls for where Martha currently was. "Looks like she's working for Torchwood," The Doctor said "She's in Cardiff."

"Oh great," The Master muttered "Captain Jack Stupid and the dream team." The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Be nice. By the way, I'm not going to introduce you as The Master, they'd kill you." The Master leant on the controls The Doctor was not using.

"Who are you going to introduce me as then?" he asked.

"James Masters, my new companion."

"What about our relationship?" The Master asked, smirking. The Doctor bit his lip.

"I'd rather not tell them about us…they will think you're human and I just don't date humans." The Master smirk disappeared and he sighed.

"Unfair that means I can't kiss you whenever I want." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I'll make it up to you later," he promised. The Master smiled at him before sliding closer to him and stealing a soft kiss.

"You better." The Doctor smiled, surprised by how gentle the kiss had been and the TARDIS landed. The Doctor quickly stepped away from the Master as soon as he heard the sound of a key entering the TARDIS door. Seconds later Martha Jones was hugging him. "Doctor!" she said breathlessly as The Doctor hugged her back he saw a flash of jealousy cross The Master's face but it was soon replaced with a smirk. The Doctor knew exactly what The Master was thing about and remembering by the look on his face. The Doctor could practically read his mind. Possessive bastard. Martha broke away from him smiling but frowned when she saw The Master. "Where's Donna then?" The Doctor sighed and The Master wanted to put an arm around him to make him feel better but refrained himself. That would give his relationship with the other timelord away.

"I had to wipe her memories of everything to do with me and the TARDIS. The timelord part of her would have killed her if I didn't." Martha pulled him into another hug.

"Oh Doctor. Everyone leaves don't they?" The Doctor smiled slightly.

"Yeah…" Martha pulled away from him again.

"At least you go someone new," she said, smiling at The Master "What's your name then?" The Master remembered his earlier conversation with The Doctor and forced himself to smile at her.

"James. You must be Martha…the girl who called." Martha nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Martha," she said, turning back to The Doctor "I'm guessing you've come to identify that object then?"

"Of course," The Doctor replied with a grin "Lead the way." Martha smiled and led them out of the TARDIS. The Master was unimpressed when he looked around their new surroundings which Martha informed them was the Torchwood Hub. _Sure, it's advanced for the 21__st__ century but compared to some of the stuff I've seen and made this is really primitive. Stuff I could build when I was two. _After a minute of quick looking he turned his attention back to The Doctor and Martha. Martha was explaining a bit about the object The Doctor was going to identify.

"We don't know much about it but it goes crazy around Jack and Ianto, flashing. It also flashes on the right side when Gwen is holding in a room with Jack. It's really weird." The Doctor nodded and a man that The Master remembered killing walked up to them, carrying what The Master recognised straight away as a Couple Calculator 2160 Type D. They had been popular when he had first joined school, before the Doctor had left his timelord nursery. The Master gave an involuntary gulp as the man passed the machine to Martha. As soon as The Doctor touched that machine they were not going to be able to keep their relationship secret like The Doctor wanted. Martha thanked the man, who she called Ianto. _**Ianto?**__ Oh yes…Ianto. The knife…a lot of blood. _Ianto smiled and left them. Martha held the Couple Calculator 2160 Type D out to The Doctor. "Any ideas?" The Doctor frowned then, after a minute or so, grinned.

"Looks like a HellToys planetary product to me," he said "Most likely one of their crush machines." Martha raised her eyebrows.

"Crush machines?" The Doctor grinned at her disbelieving tone.

"Yep, you hold it and if someone in the room fancies you the left light flashes. If you fancy someone in the room the right light flashes. If you both have feeling for each other both lights flash," The Doctor explained. The Master glared at him. Now what was he going to do? Use him as an example? The Doctor took the machine from Martha, forgetting the consequences of his touch. The machine started flashing on both sides at once. Martha smiled.

"You fancy someone in the room then Doctor? Looks like they fancy you back." The Doctor's grin faded and he put the machine down, biting his lip.

"Erm…yeah, I guess so." Martha's eyes widened.

"There are only three people in the room," she told him. The Master glanced around the room, confirming what she said with a sigh.

"You just can't keep secret around here can you Doctor?" Martha's eyes bulged in her eye sockets.

"Oh my God!" she choked "OH! MY! GOD!" The Doctor drew blood from his lip by biting it too hard. Martha stared at them both for a moment before speaking again. "Wait a minute…Doctor you would never date a human…Never!" The Master glared at her.

"Who said I was human, huh?" The Doctor gave him a warning glance which he ignored and Martha hissed at his tone.

"So what are you then?" she asked "Like it matters. I'm sure you'll end up dying and leaving him alone anyway." The Master snarled.

"It' not exactly like you left him through death is it? No! You left him on his own after my not so precious wife shot me and made him think he was the last of our kind. Thank fuck I survived otherwise he'd be alone now too!" The Doctor grabbed him arm.

"Enough Ma-James" he ordered, correcting himself, but it was too late. Martha glared at The Doctor.

"Call him by his name Doctor. It's all out in the open now! After all he did to my family, the world, Jack, _you! _That is really sick! Completely and utterly sick!"

"What's sick?" a voice asked from behind The Doctor. Both The Master and The Doctor turned to see who it was. Jack. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but Martha cut across him.

"The blond guy is The Master," she told Jack, her voice full of venom. Jack had a gun pointed at The Master in a second, The Master swore and The Doctor glared at Jack.

"Put the gun down. Right now," he ordered in a deadly calm voice. Jack dropped the gun, stunned.

"But Doctor-"

"He's The Master, yes, and he is with me as your guest. Show some respect." Jack jaw dropped.

"W-What?" Martha gritted her teeth.

"The Master has somehow managed to brainwash him into thinking they're a couple." The Master rolled his eyes.

"The correct word would be seduced." The Doctor smiled at him slightly and Jack gave The Doctor a disbelieving glance before deciding on what to do, he turned to Martha.

"Get an interrogation room ready for The Doctor and a cell ready for The Master" Martha nodded and disappeared through a door to carry out Jack's order. The Doctor took a step closer to The Master and Jack sighed. "We won't hurt him Doctor. We just need to talk to you privately and I don't trust him to allowed loose in the Hub or Cardiff." The Doctor shook his head and Jack changed tactics. "He needs to be locked up! He's a danger to everyone and everything Doctor! He's evil and you know it!" Jack yelled and The Master grimaced at him before taking a deep breath.

"Look. I'm sorry for everything I did," The Master said quietly "I'm sorry I kept killing you. I'm sorry I killed your team." Jack shook his head.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Jack lunged for The Master who dodged him and glared at the ex Time Agent.

"Jack! Stop it! _Please!_" The Doctor yelled, Jack ignored him and reached once more for The Master. The Master dodged again.

"You know this situation pretty much sums up Earth. Selfish. The Doctor saves the day all the time from all sorts of creatures and bad guys. He never asks for any payment and when he wants something. Earth tries to take it away, does it Doctor?" The Master said smiling grimly. The Doctor's face became pained. The Master was right. Earth was selfish. Jack froze at his expression.

"Doctor I-"

"I and The Master are leaving now Jack. I won't be returning to Earth in the future, save the planet on your own," The Doctor interrupted coolly taking The Master's hand and half running to the TARDIS with him.

Jack stayed frozen to the spot as they ran to the TARDIS. "I'm sorry," he whispered as the familiar engines started then faded away. Somewhere in his mind Jack felt a link to The Doctor break forever. The Doctor would never help him again. He was alone. Forever…


	6. Protect

**A/N – This is the final chapter so I hope you like it! I had many ideas for the ending of this fic but this is the one I chose eventually. I hope you've enjoyed the ride! **

The Doctor leant against the TARDIS controls after leaving the Torchwood Hub in favour of the time vortex with a frown on his face. He had never before taken notice of how cruel the Earth's inhabitants could be. He had always thought the Earth was amazing, its population were the kindest he had ever met, but his short time in the Torchwood Hub had made those thoughts disappear and had brought him crashing into reality. The Master was right. The Earth's inhabitants were selfish and ungrateful. The Doctor had never asked for glory, payment or even thanks. All he had wanted was a companion like himself, a timelord, and the people on Earth wanted to take The Master away.

The Doctor could understand why Jack didn't like The Master, he understood that The Master had done terrible things in the past, but the past was not allowed to be changed and The Master was clearly sorry for his actions. The people on Earth also had no right to imprison The Master, though many would argue they did – the phrase "if it's alien, it's ours" was a popular concept on Earth. The right to decide on The Master's fate was The Doctor's as the only other of The Master's kind. In The Doctor's opinion to go against his wishes in this matter was to break any agreements that he had with the Earth. The Doctor was not cruel, not at all, but he would not return to Earth again if he could help it. The Master, who had been watching him for the past few minutes, walked over and took his hand. "What are you going to do?" The Master asked quietly "Are you going to go back?" The Doctor smiled and shook his head.

"I don't have any bonds with Earth anymore. I have something better to protect now." The Master grinned. "I don't need protecting you know. I can look after myself."

"I don't doubt you. I never really have. Maybe I just said it the wrong way round," The Doctor replied. The Master nodded.

"You definitely need protecting." The Doctor smiled.

"So where do you want to go next?" he asked.

"Hmmm…how about Barcelona? You're always prattling on about it but never seem to get there." The Doctor grinned, hands now flying over the TARDIS controls. The TARDIS lurched slightly once he had finished, changing direction the vortex, and The Doctor and The Master flew to Barcelona. Together.


End file.
